1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for downloading at least one content item from a content provision server and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device. Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by hardware or software.
Because the number of functions employed in the mobile terminal is increased in this manner, the mobile terminal supports a function of expanding functionality of the mobile terminal through communication with an external electronic apparatus and a content provision server.